Super Saiyan Salsada Story
by Rin1
Summary: (Better summary coming...) So it's like about this chick, right. And this chick is a Saiyan, right. And she's Vegeta's cousin and they like go to Earth, right. But then they get totally beaten by Kakarrot, right. She gets left for dead on Earth, right...
1. Salsada

All right, this is my first shared DBZ fanfiction and my first one up on FanFiction.net, so don't brutally flame me, please. I'll just say it because I've seen everyone else say it so it must be tradition or somethin': I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball and so on.

Yes, I use slang, sorry. Yes, my grammar is far from stellar, sorry. Yes, sometimes my spelling incorrect, sorry. Yes, some of my humor could be offensive, very sorry. 

*shifts nervously* Let's just get to the story, 'kay? Hurray!

(Saga-Chapter: Chapter name)

1-1: Salsada

            I sniffed the air.

            It was clean, within reason. Thanks to Nappa's sudden attack the air that carried the scent of thousands of humans, their fuel, their food, their lives had been replaced the smells of burning earth. What had once been a thriving city was only wasteland now. A scorched crater that stretched as far as I could see over the ground. We had arrived and boy, did it feel good to stretch my legs.

            "So this is Earth?" Nappa snorted, "Not made of much."

            Nappa was tall, I forgot how tall exactly, but I only came up to about his waist, Vegeta slightly taller than me came up to about the same spot. We were short, but Nappa was still a giant, a very large giant, unfortunately, not a very bright one. Maybe he shaved his head too much or was he naturally bald? I forgot, but he was large, not very intelligent, bald, and had a very long thin moustache around his big, arrogant mouth. 

He also, surprisingly, had a bit of a maternal streak in him. If you were sick, Nappa was your doctor. If you need a shoulder to cry on Nappa would offer you his oversized ones. If you looked sad Nappa would give you a big hug that would crack your ribs. He was a very compassionate man, but not many people got to see that side of him sadly. I just wish he were a little bit smarter.

            I pushed my chi out below me and levitated into the air eye level with Nappa. I glanced back and forth between Nappa and our leader Vegeta.

            "Because it isn't made of much please refrain from destroying it. Just because we weren't assigned here doesn't mean we can't sell it," Vegeta told Nappa with his arms crossed.

            Vegeta, like I said, was about the same height as me. His hair was black and spiky; the shape it generally took was that of a flame, unless he slept on it funny. Then it was a flame that was flat on one side. He was compactly built and very strong, but the place he scored the most points was intensity. 

            "Oh, right… Sorry damage effects profit."

            Vegeta sighed, levitated him self above our heads, maybe to get away, and began scanning the planet with his scouter for the highest power readings. Nappa and I floated up to his side and began checking our scouters as well.

            "The highest reading should be the one who killed Raditz, he will known where the 'dragon balls' are," Vegeta said. I assumed he believed the name "dragon balls" was a little ridiculous or gross, judging from the fact he wrinkled his nose every time he said it.

            "Hey… Guys?" Nappa asked looking at the read outs the little machine over his eyes and ear was giving him. 

            Vegeta and I looked over at him.

            "How come there are so many readings above a thousand on a little dust ball like this?"

            "Let me see that," Vegeta snapped sounding surprised. He punched a few buttons on the scouter over his ear and glared at the readouts. He growled and looked over at me bobbing in the air in front of him and Nappa like a little toy in water. I held eye contact with him for a moment before I shrugged as my reply to his unspoken question. As he looked away I decided that Vegeta had very expressive eyes, a pretty shade of brown too. They had a bit of amber in them too, or maybe I imagined the amber, but he had very nice eyes.

            "It doesn't matter, we'll just deal with the highest chi. Have you found it yet?"

            "Yeah, that way," Nappa said pointing to the northwest, "Two readings very close together."

            I wonder why they're so close together… Could be a number of reasons…

            "Well, let's not keep them waiting," Vegeta said raising him self higher in the air then tipped himself horizontal and began flying towards the two power readings Nappa had pointed out. Nappa and I followed after him increasing the flow of chi through our bodies to keep up with the pace Vegeta was setting.

            We rose into the air until everything below us was small and insignificant, continuously sending the message through our spirits and bodies to move through the air. The warm air began to chill from the altitude and the speed at which it passed our bodies and my eyes would of stung if it were not for the fact I was use to flying at such high speeds.

            The thought began creeping up on me again…

The view in front of me began to get monotonous so I looked down and watched as the stone roadways weaved in between the green trees and yellow fields like a river. When we came close to the collections of big white buildings the humans called their cities we could see different colored dots moved up and down the gray roads at slow speeds compared to ours. Sometimes the little dots would stop at the white, boxy buildings and little humans got out to go in the buildings. 

I would not think about the vision…

The dots must have been transportation, but how did the humans ever get anywhere when they traveled that slow? No wonder the poor things had never been to space…

            While I busied myself with studying the human ways of life, not my vision, from thousands of feet up in the air, Nappa zoomed in and out of the clouds laughing giddily causing Vegeta and I to look at him with questionable glances. Nappa looked over at me and stopped whirling around long enough for him to pull up beside me and start small talk.

            Please don't try to cheer me up…

            "Ah," he sighed like a prisoner exhaling his first breath of freedom in a long time. "Hardly any gravity here, eh? This job is gonna be a piece of cake."

            He's gonna try to cheer me up…

Nappa grinned good-naturedly at me as well as anyone could with inch long canine teeth could. He waited. And waited some more. Then thin, paintbrush mustache that stretched around his mouth began to twitch from the straining smile.

            The smile dropped off of Nappa's face and was replaced with disbelief, "Don't tell me your vision bothered you that much…" 

            I remained silent and tried to think about the big and happy and fluffy clouds ahead of me. I was happy… The vision didn't bother me at all…

            "…I mean it was just a vision, a dream, a nightmare. There's no way it was real or going to happen—"

            "Nappa!" I cried, clenching my fists. I wobbled slightly in the air as I tried to explain, "If you had been raised and told that your every thought and dream could be a prophecy for your entire planet, wouldn't you take it a little seriously?!"

            "Er…"

            "How many times have I been wrong?!"

            "There was that time…you said it was going to be a full moon and it wasn't and we had to spend a whole week waiting on that—"

            "Not that kind of wrong! When ever I've predicted something it has been correct, hasn't it?"

            "Correct."

            "Point made."

            Nappa remained silent as we started passing over a huge body of water. He finally worked up enough courage to ask me a question.

            "Are you mad about Raditz?"

            "No, a little disappointed, but no."

            "Oh…"

            I continued with out prompting, "He was a horrible body guard! He let you know what happen…"

            "I know," Nappa said being considerate and letting me avoid why I didn't work as one of Frieza's top henchmen any more.

            "And he always under estimated whoever he fought because he was too stuck on how great he was! We always had to yank him out of trouble."

            "I remember."

            "We're better off with out him!" 

            Nappa went back to his silence. Then he ventured back. He really wasn't that bright.

            "Is it…you know… That time of the month again?" he asked as if he had started yanking my tale as hard as he could then asked me if it hurt any.

            "Nappa. Leave. Go play with your little clouds again."  

            I mean really. Ugh, I hated working with all men. What business of his was it…

            "Alright," Nappa said taking his opportunity to flee like any smart being should have, "I think Vegeta wants to talk to you any way."

            Fine, let the other fool have his turn with the cranky monkey.

            Nappa swerved away and went back to his little clouds, but with less enthusiasm than before. A moment later he was replaced by Vegeta at my side. I glanced at Vegeta, but he didn't look like he was going to talk right away.

            We flew silently for several minutes until I had almost forgotten he was there. He always did this… He'd wait until curiosity had replace anger so he never got yelled at.

            "Do you think they're really a dragon's balls?" 

            I nearly fell out of the sky. I laughed nervously, but Vegeta ignored me with a look of fixed disgust at the subject he had brought up. I decided his intentions were not to make me laugh.

            "Vegeta, you've been in suspended animation too long. Do you have any idea what you are saying?" 

            "Yes. Answer my question."

            "Maybe… You know some alien cultures have some really… disturbing talismans and charms… Wait! Is this why you wore gloves?" I asked, suddenly wishing I had worn full gloves not ones with the fingers cut off. Vegeta remained silent.

            I looked below us as the ocean turned into sand, which in turn be came a full desert. It appeared to be miles and miles of sandy dunes, but in the distance over the curve of the globe I could see rocks rising like hands out of the sand.

            "Tell me about your vision again," Vegeta commanded.

            "Wasn't once enough?" I whined trying to squirm my way out of his question.

            "Tell me again."

            I sighed and gave him the poorly summarized version of it, "Like I said, that annoying spirit that always contacts me told me about our little trip to Earth. He said many great things will come of it, but ultimately it will be our undoing. Oh, and he also told me to wear the blue priestess robes, because they make a nice impression and I look good in blue."

            Vegeta scowled, "Does that spirit ever tell you anything useful?"

            "I don't think so," I said as we passed over the rocky parts of the desert, "I can't really fight in this outfit…"

            Vegeta ignored my lapse in warrior like attitude, "What great things? What undoing? Are you leaving out information or is this spirit really that stupid?"

            "He said something like a sequence of events, but he really kept me in the dark about the undoing part," I said checking my scouter for where the two chi's were. Right ahead. The desert had become a stretch of open oasis full of cliff like mountains and lush trees. Weird mountains… Poor humans didn't even get normal mountains.

            "Next time you see your spirit," Vegeta said pulling out of his flight and began descending, "Tell it to go—" he said something unrepeatable before he dropped to the ground in front of our soon to be opponents.

            "There are three now…" Nappa said observantly as he stopped beside me.

            "Like it matters," I said as I let my chi go and started to fall. I lifted my arms above my head for balance and tucked my left leg in to create more air resistance to slow my descent.

            _Yup, you defiantly want to go to Earth. Lots of good things are waiting for you there. Lots of good things…_

            I summoned my chi back to me and slowed my decent. I tried to not let my self become lost in my swarm of thoughts and emotions.

            _But like anything in this materialistic universe it's gonna cost you…**a lot**. _

            My foot touched the ground and I let my arms and knee drop somewhat relaxed at my side. I let out one long and shaky breath. I could feel my body becoming anxious at the thought of the spirit's words. 

            Nappa touched down to my right, beside Vegeta. I stood behind both of them hoping Earthlings wouldn't sense how nervous and scared I was.

            "Well, it looks like you've been expecting us," Vegeta said eyeing the three Earthlings in front of us.

            _So I suggest to you, Salsada that you say good-bye to the few things you love in your life right now. I don't think it's likely you're ever going to see them again._

And now a word from our author, Rin:

Okay, I promised that at the end of anything I wrote I would stop saying, "Oh, I'm not happy with this!" "Oh, it sucks!" That kinda thing gets on my nerves so I really shouldn't do it. 

I will, however, say: I'm sorry if any of that story and writing was unclear at any point in time I kinda space out when I write AND I'm sorry I don't like going back and editing and rereading. I think I spelled Frieza wrong too.

Okay thanks for reading you beautiful, wonderful person you.

Stay tuned and I might type up 1-2: Saiyans, now available in female.


	2. Saiyans, now available in female

1-2: Saiyans, now available in female.

            "What is it you exactly want here?" one of the three Earthlings said. He was tall, green, dressed in purple, and did not look friendly. Which was good we weren't exactly friendly either. Wait… Was he wearing little orange booties? With pointed toes? Poor fashion blind Earthlings…

            "That voice…" Vegeta said thoughtfully, "You killed Raditz."

            The green man looked surprised. He had two short antennas fairly low on his forehead as far as aliens' antennas go and pointy ears. I did a quick glance between him and the two Earthlings on either side him and decided green skin was a minority trait on Earth. The other two Earthlings' appearances were very similar to a Saiyan's aside from the fact both of them were incredibly short and had pale complexions in comparison to ours.

            "Didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta said. I swear he took a deep breath, preparing to flaunt our superior technology to the backwater Earthlings. He gestured to the scouter that wrapped around from his left ear to left eye, "These also serve as transmitters."

            The green man looked surprised again. An _Oh damn!_ expression to be exact.

            "He's a Namekian," Nappa said bluntly. Namekian… Namekian, I had heard that somewhere before and it was kind of important… Weren't they part of the Chef-Pizza-Wish theory/legend?

            Now it was the other two Earthlings' turns to look surprised, instead of scared. Actually… All three of them looked surprised.

            "You hear that? Piccolo is an alien too!" said one of the, presumably, humans. His baldhead gleamed in the midday sun like polished glass and two rows of three little dots stretched parallel to each other from the top of his head to the middle of his forehead. Other than that his face was devoid of unique traits except… I squinted and looked closer. He apparently had no nose. Poor human. 

            He wore a style of clothing some what similar to, who I guessed was Piccolo, except Salsada code name: Baldy's outfit was orange with a white patch on the left side of his chest that had a black symbol scribbled on it. A strip of navy cloth served as a belt and it looked like he had lightweight slipper things on his feet. I decided this was the style of clothing worn by fighters on Earth, loose and lightweight versus a Saiyan's skin tight and stretchy.

            "R-really, Piccolo?" the other human said, by far the most timid looking little boy I had ever seen in my life. He dressed like the Namekian Piccolo and accessorized with a puffy white thing around his neck for a collar. The little human boy, however, did have a nose, but was in desperate need of a bath and a hair cut. 

            I finally analyzed Piccolo's face. Poor guy, he looked like he had just been living a lie his whole life.

            "I'm going to assume it was you who created the 'dragon balls', slug. We've traveled quiet a distance and would like our wish now," Vegeta said, he really had no patience. 

            "You… You guys know about the dragon balls?!" Baldy cried surprised.

            "Why else would we bother with this planet?" Nappa said with a haughty snort, "Just give us your balls, green boy and we'll be happy."

            An awkward bead of sweat trailed down my forehead. Vegeta carried a similar expression. Perhaps we should have spoken with Nappa about the subtle messages that words gave a person. 

            Piccolo laughed, slid his front leg forward, and raised his arms on guard for an attack stance, "Thanks to you, I suddenly have a much better insight into my ancestry. Alas for me, however, it was _not_ I who made the dragon balls. My specialty is combat as you will no doubt see."

            Vegeta's eyes flickered back to me for a moment then returned to Piccolo, "Very well, if you won't willingly tell us what we want to know then we'll have to show you what Saiyan's specialty is."

            I hoped Vegeta hadn't suddenly desired my appointed task in our little Saiyan team.

            Piccolo's companions moved to their own stances. Baldy took an offensive stance while the little boy, who I had not yet named, adopted a defensive stance.

            Nappa turned on a knob on his scouter that would give him constant read outs of the three Earthlings' chi count, their life or fight power. The scouter chirped to life and bleeped three times.

            "981, 1220, and 1083. Don't insult us, you're hardly worth the time," Nappa said with disgust.

            Vegeta watch the three in front of us for a moment before he commented.

            "Take your scouters off," he said watching them carefully.

            Nappa and I glanced at Vegeta uncertainly. Was he insane? The scouters were our only gauge in battle, they automatically locked on to one chi source for us to follow later, if we ever got split up they were our only way to communicate with each other, they calculated answers to large sums of numbers that we couldn't solve in our heads, and they told the time! We **needed** our scouters!

            "These slugs can hide their true chi level. Anything that machine tells you is inaccurate," he said taking his off and tucking it into his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

            Oh, okay, I thought, taking off my scouter.

            "Smart move," Piccolo said, "That's how your friend died. Trusting his little machine."

            "Raditz was a weakling and would have gotten killed by one mistake or another," I informed them. I took a twisted delight in how worried their faces became when I told them Raditz was a weakling compared to us. Baldy broke into a nervous sweat and the little boy's face couldn't get much more scared, well, maybe a little bit more.

            Piccolo seemed to be taken the news very well considering he had struggled to kill Raditz himself. But hadn't the power level's Raditz had muttered to himself over the transmitter been much lower?

            "Nappa, how many cultivars are left?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms and smiling. Oh, fun he had a plan.

            Nappa pulled out a (his) fist size vial from a pouch tucked under his armor. The vial was divided into two halves through the horizontal middle, six purple, round seeds rested above a pale, acidic green liquid on the bottom.

            "Just enough for six, Vegeta," Nappa said gentle shaking the vial with pride.

            "Good, let's play a little game," Vegeta said between the three of us, "We let them play with Nappa's little pets for a while then we'll ask them about the dragon balls again."

            "Fine," I said, "I don't care."

            "Well then, its fine with Her Grace. Go ahead and plant them Nappa," Vegeta said smirking at me.

            Nappa crouched down and poked six holes at even intervals apart in to the yellow soil. He dropped one purple seed into each hole, lovingly spread the soil back over them, and patted the ground affectionately when he was done. Then he delicately poured the acid green liquid over each patch of earth he had planted a seed in. Satisfied, he stepped away and dusted his hands off on each other.

            And now… I mused… We wait.

            A minute passed.

            The Earthlings looked on at the garden patch of doom with dread, Nappa had the apperance of a gardener intent on making his crops grow by staring at them, Vegeta looked like a child watching his presents pile up under the Christmas tree, and I stifled the over powering urge to yawn.

Another minute passed and Vegeta began to look less excited. He leaned over towards Nappa and whispered, "How long is this supposed to take?"

            Nappa whispered back to Vegeta behind his hand, "A minute or so, but these were at the bottom of the vial…"

            Whatever prior feelings of anxiety I had were now being replaced by boredom, irritability, and crankiness just as fast as the cultivars were slow to grow. Must be the sun, it was kind of bright and the fact it was around midday wasn't preventing the shine factor. 

            The cultivars had better show up soon or I was just going to make the Earthlings talk my self with out six cabbages to back me up. What was taking them so long to grow?

            I sighed loudly and wondered if I could use Nappa's or Baldy's heads as sundials in this sun… I'd just need something to stick on top… I wondered if bald heads still shined when the owner was dead… I guess it would, the skin would loose its warm look though. I thought back to all the dead bald people I had seen and I couldn't really recall if they still glimmered.

            The earth began to quiver and things that looked like shriveled heads of cabbage began popping up.

            "Finally," Vegeta grunted. I had to restrain my self not to leap around with delight and sing praise to the Saiyan Moon Goddess. 

            "What are those things?" Baldy cried as the cultivars' bodies came into view.

            Cultivars' had enormous green, vein covered cabbage heads that appeared to have demonic, little faces glued on. A cultivar's face was either the most terrifying or most annoying face you would ever see. Their mouths are forever stretched into these awful grins that make them look like they're about to clutch their root like fingers to their faces and burst into maniacal giggles while they dangle the keys to your spaceship just out of your reach in front of you.

            I do not like the cultivars. They give me the creeps.

            Nappa pointed at the Earthlings, "Those three are your targets."

            "This could be difficult," Baldy muttered.

            "That it could," Piccolo replied.

            Baldy suddenly began searching the sky for something. A few seconds later I saw two shadows appear on the ground near the Earthlings. An average height human with no hair and an infant sized human wearing white face paint dropped down beside them.

            Baldy had known they were coming before they go here… How did he do that with out a scouter or anything else to help him identify a near by chi?

            "Tenshinhan! Chaozu!" Baldy cried. He might as well have said, 'Boy, I'm glad to see you guys.' I guess they were strong and would offer some help… 

The normal sized human looked like he'd be relatively powerful, so he'd be more help and important, so he'd probably be the first one Tenshinhan. That left Chaozu, who was hovering in the air, which would mean he had chi to spare, or just very good control, or he was telekinetic or any other form of ESP.  Both were pretty eccentric looking, Tenshinhan had three eyes, his extra in the middle of his forehead, and Chaozu's white face paint with little red dots over his cheeks made him look like a little mime wearing a black cap with a red pomp-pomp on top. Maybe they both were ESP users.

            I decided that the calm and collected Tenshinhan would be called Three Eyes. His small and nervous looking companion, Chaozu, would be called the Mime.

"Alright, those five are your opponents," Nappa said correcting his former order to the cultivars.

            An orange blur dropped out of the sky down beside Baldy. It was a male human, defiantly a fighter judging from the toned muscles showing from under the uniform that matched Baldy's. He had long, wavy black hair he had tied back against his neck and his skin was tan, he probably spent a lot of his time in the sun. He also had a pretty face, not like the kind of pretty face fighters I knew, they were pretty men who happened to fight. This guy looked like a fighter who happened to have a pretty face. There was a big difference… I had a bad history with the pretty face fighters.

            "Yamcha!" Baldy said excitedly, as if he was seeing an old friend. He might have been since they shared the same uniform; they probably trained under the same teacher.

            "Sorry, I'm late," the new guy told his friends. He had two scars on his face, one that followed his left jaw and another over his right eye that went down his cheek, two good locations for scars. In a Saiyan's opinion scars were an attractive thing for a warrior to have. It showed you had been around and had your share of rough fights. In fact Vegeta and I on a few occasions had picked at the scabs on wounds if we liked where they were on our bodies to create scars, but most of them were very light. I decided to call this one Scars.

            He seemed confidant enough, the way he was engaging his friends in small talk. Tough guy, it was always fun to watch the tough guys loose. Although, they usually waited a while, this guy fell to pieces the second he saw me…

            "ACK!!" I think his jaw just came unhinged in shock.

            "Yamcha, are you okay?" Baldy asked, trying to pry terrified Scars off of his leg.

            "Guh-guh-irlie… No b-b-body s-said th-there'd be a giiiirl…" Scars looked almost as scared as the little boy dressed like Piccolo, but instead of a cold sweat he was blushing red past his ears and pointing at me like something you would see in a zoo.

            Vegeta and Nappa slowly looked from Scars to me, from me to Scars, and then burst out laughing. I glared at them. Work place sexual harassment, that what this was…

            Baldy patted Scars on the back and reached out with a hand to help steady him as he crawled to his feet. Baldy offered him words of encouragement, "I know, man, but you gotta pull your self together. Earth is counting on you… Besides she looks like the cold hearted Amazon type, they're never really any good."

            What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

            "Gu-gu-guuuuriiilie… Brrrrrr…"

            I wasn't going to even try and figure out what he meant by that.

            "Is he going to be able to fight?" Piccolo asked looking at an awkward loss of patience.

            Baldy sighed sadly, "I don't know…"

            Nappa looked like tears were threatening to roll down his face as he clutched his sides with laughter, "Forget the cultivars! We'll just send Salsada after him, she'll rip him to—OW!"  Nappa cried as he landed face first in the dirt. A red mark on the back of his head in the shape of my boot had left a deep impression that I had thought it would.

            "Are you idiots done giggling?!" I growled hovering above Nappa's body. Nappa raised his hand and gave a weak, "Yes." Vegeta had cut his laughter back to a snicker against the back of his gloved hand.

            I glared over at the Earthlings, they all looked surprised, maybe they weren't use to seeing little fighting women kick giants over.

            **"Are you done?!"**

"Yeh-yeh-yes…" Scars whimpered standing up and bowing his head in shame. I had a feeling he just lost a lot of credibility with the Earthlings and defiantly with us.

            "Now," I said stalking in front of the cultivars and my companions, "Since there are six of you and six cultivars why don't we play a little one-on-one?"

            "Play?! I did not come here to take part in your childish games!" Piccolo shouted.

            Baldy tried to calm down Piccolo with frantic waves of his hand, "No, wait. Goku isn't here yet. This could work for us."

            Who was Goku?

            Piccolo watched us steadily, his jaw was clenched and so were his fists. He was anxious to get the fight started, he felt more comfortable that way. Piccolo was afraid. Baldy kept glancing between Piccolo and us, hoping that Piccolo would agree to my terms.

            I put my hands on my hips and spoke jeeringly, "Well, what do you say? Take your pick. The cultivars or me? You should know I'm dying to rip you all apart," I said the end with my lips pulled back for my fangs to show. The cultivars giggled behind me, an added bonus effect.

            "Fine."

            "Excellent!" I said before Piccolo finished saying the whole word, "Nappa, pick one out."

            I walked back behind the row of six cultivars to stand beside Vegeta. I smiled satisfied as Nappa picked out one of the cultivars and ushered it forward. Vegeta coughed lightly into his fist before speaking, "Did your stasis just wear off or do you really like him?"

            "Shut up," I said running my hands through my thick black hair. I watched the Earthlings pick who would fight and disappointingly realized it wouldn't be him. I sighed as if to sound bored in attempt to through off Vegeta, "I think this sun gave me a headache. It made me irritable." 

            "It also made you blush a few moments ago."

            I stopped playing with my hair and dropped my hands to my side. Vegeta was snickering I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I snickered like him, I wonder if I got it from being around him for so long or it was inherited. 

            I smiled evilly and looked ahead of us to see that the Earthlings had finally picked a fighter. "Someday, Vegeta. Someday this will happen to you and when it does I will laugh at you for a very long time."

            Vegeta laughed nervously, he avoided this subject at all costs, "They picked Three Eyes. He looks confidant."

            "He doesn't look like he looses much."

            "That makes it all the more fun."

A word from Rin:

I had meant to get this out sooner, but I went back to work on it about a day after the first chapter and the whole mood for the story had left me. I think I finished it in the right mood and attitude for Salsada, I hope. It's a little difficult to do because the rough draft/outline for this I wrote over Christmas break was very different mood wise. Salsada was kind of moody for another reason, which will go unnamed because it is still important to the story at the moment. The moods for the story change a lot from different drafts. This actual point in the story has been written in various formats nearly four times over the past while (it was a long while, so embarrassingly long I won't say.) For your future reference or thinking, most of the story has been plotted out so I doubt you'll ever get anything major out of sheer randomness, I felt I'd say that for one reason or another.

            The reason I changed the original mood was because it might have been too vague to follow or too complex to begin the story with. It also might have been a bit too dramatic or mature to begin the story with. The whole _vision_ idea was actually much older and I had dismissed it for being somewhat childish and less 'cool', but I decided to go back to it. It also makes a transition point or scene in the story later on much easier as well as being rather ironic when you find out whom or what is the spirit is exactly. 

            I think the ending for this was probably not good, too little information, not suspenseful enough, or vague, but I wanted to stick to this outline I have done. The notebook and pen are lovely because they are portable (unlike the computer) and they get out the rough ideas (which can be embellished when put on the computer.)

            Am I speaking needlessly? Sorry. 

I felt kinda guilty for giving away the romantic plot so early after that review (thanks, by the way. Encouragement or signs of reading are greatly appreciated.)When I thought about it however, it's more likely to hook you sooner, correct? It's a difficult match, but after hard thought I'm getting it to work.

By the way: How is Vegeta and Salsada's relationship coming across to the reader? …If you ignore the summary…


End file.
